1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transport amount correcting methods, recording apparatuses, and storage media having a program stored thereon.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as recording apparatuses in which a medium (such as paper or cloth for example) is transported in a transport direction and recording is carried out on the medium with a head. When a transport error occurs while transporting the medium in a recording apparatus such as this, the head cannot record on a correct position on the medium. In particular, with inkjet printers, when ink droplets do not land in the correct position on the medium, there is a risk that white streaks or black streaks will occur in the printed image and picture quality will deteriorate.
Accordingly, methods of correcting transport amounts of the medium are proposed. For example, JP-A-5-96796 and JP-A-2003-11345 propose that a test pattern is printed, then the test pattern is read and correction values are calculated based on the reading result such that when an image is to be recorded, the transport amounts are corrected based on the calculated values.
In this regard, in correcting the transport amount using the position of the medium, it is necessary to store correction values corresponding to each position of the medium. However, due to memory capacity restrictions, there are cases where correction values corresponding to factors such as all sizes of media cannot be stored. Highly accurate transport could be achieved if it were possible to correct the transport amounts using the correction values of other media stored in the memory in the case where transport is to be carried out for a medium for which correction values are not stored in the memory.